


Harry Potter and the Founder's Heir

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Hogwarts Founders' Heir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a Freak. That is what his relatives always told him, and that is his belief. However, a very magical day allows him to unlock his full potential, and meet some very important people. This is the beginning of the summary, I will add more as the story progresses. Rated GA, may change in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Founder's Heir

_ **Harry Potter and the Heir of the Founders** _

**A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome to my story. Now, I have written very little creatively before, so don't expect the best fanfiction. I do hope, however, to grow under the criticism of this wonderful cesspool called the Internet. I implore you to give this a chance, and tell me what you think. That is all, now onto the story.**

 

**Prologue**

 

Vernon and Petunia Dursley liked to say that they were completely normal, thank you very much. They lived in a normal house, wore normal clothes, had a normal child, and they liked to think they were a fair bit better than others. Of course for a family so _perfectly normal,_ it sure seemed strange when a cat sat, straighter than a cat ever seems to sit, staring directly at their house. It seemed even stranger when a man, dressed stranger than should be in such a neighborhood, appeared out of nowhere. Now, no one had seen such a strange occurrence, but that does not make it any stranger. Stranger still was when this gaudily-dressed man pulled what looked to be a silver lighter out of his _robes_ , and proceeded to turn of every single light on the street. All that remained were the glowing eyes of that strange cat.

Now, you may think all these things together are the strangest occurrences to you have ever heard about, but what happened next is just absurd. This man walks up to the cat, and begins talking. Surely he is an escaped mental patient, for he is not talking as if to a cat, but as if he was having a conversation with an actual human being. Now, this being the strangest thing to have graced this street yet, for it is not everyday that an escaped mental patient stops in the middle of a _perfectly normal_ neighborhood and starts up a conversation with a strange cat. However, the next to events to happen would have you committed were you to try to tell the story. The cat, right there on the brick wall, turns into a woman who looks very strict, as well as ancient. Just a few moments after, a flying motorcycle swoops down from the sky and stops near this cat lady and mental patient. Astride this flying motorbike is most likely the largest man the world has ever seen. He stood at roughly 11 and a half feet tall, and was as wide as any 2 men put together. This large man is holding what appears to be a bundle of blankets, however a wail that emits from it allows it to be identified as a baby. A perfectly normal baby, it appears. This man is also wailing himself, crying like a small child who had his candy taken away. He is still crying when he hands the child to the very gaudy man, and even as he climbed upon his flying vehicle and rode away into the night.

Now, there is just an escaped mental patient, a cat-turned-lady, and a perfectly normal baby loitering in the neighborhood. After what is obviously a disagreement between cat lady and mental patient, the mental patient strolls up to the Durlsey's, that is Number 4 Privet Drive, and sets the baby down on the steps. In the middle of November. On a particularly chilly night. A small child is then left there, not to be discovered until morning, while the mental patient and cat lady disappear with a crack. That is the night that one Harry James Potter came to be at a _perfectly normal_ house, in Little Whinging, Surrey.

 

**Chapter 1: The-Freak-Who-Lived**

Harry Potter, or has his relatives called him, Freak, lead a harsh life. He was made to do all of the chores in the house. This included cooking, cleaning, gardening, and more cooking. He lives with his closest living relatives, who are his mother's sister and brother-in-law, or his aunt and uncle. He was never allowed to call them by there names, just sir, ma'am, uncle, or aunt. His uncle, Vernon Dursley, was a very fat man. He was in fact so fat that one could liken him to a whale. He lacked any neck at all, and had the complexion of a tomato most days. His wife, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, was the complete opposite. She had almost twice as much neck as a normal person, and has a face that could be compared to that of a horse. She was rail thin, apparently in an attempt to look good. It was Harry's theory that she was nasty on the outside because she was nasty on the inside, however it could have been the other way around. Finally, it comes to Harry's cousin, Dudley. Dudley is a bully, someone who picks on others just because of his deficiencies. His favorite target was his cousin. Dudley takes after his father, meaning he has no neck and does quite look like a baby whale, as well as having that winning tomato complexion.

These are Harry's closest relatives, and they are quite the charismatic bunch. As well as making Harry do the chores, they don't feed him much, and have a rather sinister way to punish him. His uncle is the main person who punishes him, preferring to use his meaty fists as a discipline tool. While his aunt isn't someone who punishes him physically that often, she more than makes up for it with her words. She liked to remind Harry that he was an orphan, so bad that his drunkard parents got themselves killed just to be rid of him. Always rubbing it in his face that his parents are dead, as well as making comments about his parents themselves. This is the existence of Harry Potter, known in the Wizarding World as The-Boy-Who-Lived, and by his relatives as Freak.

 

**A/N: Hey everybody, that is the first part to the story. Obviously it sounds quite generic, as well as the prologue just rehashing what happened in the beginning of The Philosopher’s Stone. However, I am just setting a baseline, something I hope you guys can give me feedback with things like formatting and grammar on. Anyway, I have more than half of the details of the story planned out already, leaving some gaps for your input, as well as the entire story arc plotted. I hope you guys will leave a review and tell me how I did, and I hope to see you next chapter as well.**

 


End file.
